This invention was the subject of Disclosure Document No. 183,014, filed Dec. 18, 1987, entitled "Space Definer".
This invention relates to a device in the form of a space definer to be used by persons with severe sensory, emotional, intellectual and/or physical impairments. Such persons, whether they be children or adults, normally spend some part of their daily life in vocational, rehabilitational, educational and/or recreational activities, as well as in activities which develop or maintain daily living or self-help skills. These activities generally require impaired persons to manipulate various objects, for example, parts for assembly in vocational activities, clay or sand in rehabilitational activities, books and writing instruments in educational activities, craft supplies and tools in recreational activities and eating and drinking implements in self-help activities. The space definer, in accord with this invention, functions as a lightweight retainer to keep materials and supplies within reach of a disabled person. The space definer provides such a person with greater control over his or her activity environment; enables such a person to work in proximity to others while maintaining activity environment control; and will allow such a person greater mobility and less site dependency due to the definer's ability to be collapsed and stored in a small, portable, unobtrusive carrying sheath.
It is an object of this invention to provide a work space definer for use on a horizontal surface of a table top or on a similar top detachably connected to a wheelchair. It is another object of this invention to provide a disassemblable table top work space definer with several optional accessory devices attachable to the definer. A specific object is to provide a waterproof cover sheet to overlie the space definer to protect the horizontal surface, for example, and to provide a water resistant area for eating and/or other activities or work involving scattering of materials, such as clay, and eating skill rehabilitation. A further object is the provision of components that can be used to subdivide the confined space of the definer. Additional objects are to provide a lightweight yet durable space definer for multi-use purposes that is easily used and inexpensively manufactured. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.